ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Su cazador con su presa parte 3
su cazador con supresa parte 3 'anteriormente en ben 10 omniverse equipo alienigena' ben, ken y rook son atacados por el perro de kiber y ben ken y rook fueron a contra atacar asi que que sucedera veanlo en mis ojos.com ben 10 ov e.a 'actualmente' ben: '1,2,3 ataquen ahhhh todos corren a atacar a kiber ben se transforma en multi ojos y ken cuatro brazos y rook saca su espada de su proto 'gracias a soy el mejor por dejarme usarla thumb|left|225pxthumb|247px herramienta y kiber los ve y corre y enciende la nave y se empieza a elevar kiber: 'como mi plan jajaja '''multi ojos: '''maldito ahhhhh ben salta y dispara a la nave abriendo dos huecos hueco y se sujeta y abre otros cuatro y ken y rook se sujetan y la nave despega y vuela sobre toda bellwod '''kiber: '''tontos jamas me atraparan ben lo escucha '''multi ojos susurrando: '''ya veremos kiber ken ora de convatir de verdad ben abre el ojo del medio uniendo todos los demas y ase un hueco gigante y entra '''multi ojos: '''enteren ben abrs dos huecos mas y ken y rook entran '''multi ojos: '''ken rook ustedes contra kiber y yo contra su mascota ballan ok perrito listo para pelear ben ase un huco en el piso de abajo y salta y cae en un puente y el perro lo sige y antes de caer a tierra se transforma en cradbozer para aplastar a ben pero ben salta hacia un tubo donde conectan tubos de energia y ben ve que en un tubo de esos ahy unos cables y esos cables sostienene un tubo de poder desconectado por no servir '''multi ojos: '''te va a doler amigo cradbozer trepa donde esta beny lo iba a morder pero ben lo exquiva y le dispara con todos sus ojos a los cables y los cables se rompen y el tubo le cae encima acradbozer dejandolo atrapado y ben salta al tubo viejo y se destransforma '''ben: '''quien manda monstru alien loco ja el monstruo intenata quitarse el tubo de encima pero no puede y ben se resbala y cae '('estaban a larga distancia porque era de 1 metro el tubo media 6 osea 7 metr s de altura '''ben: '''ahhh omnitrix dame a insectoide dame a insectoide ben presiona varias veces la cara de insectoide pero no lo transformaba por que le faltaba energia y en el ultima presionacion ben se transforma en insectoide y va volando al primer piso a ayudar a ken y rook pero cradbozer se transforma en bulgizard y escapa del tubo y slata sobre el tubo y estira su cola y atrapa a ben y luego se lo lleva lejos y lo sujeta de su boca mientras con su cola hacia un hueco y luego sujeta a ben de nuevo de su cola y lo pone en el hueco y se llena de baba y se la lanza a las alas de ben para que no vuele y tambien le echa baba en el omnitrix para que no se transforme en otro alien '''insectoide: '''oh oh 'en otra pelea cuatro brazos: 'rindete kiber ahhhhh ken ataca a kiber pero kiber lo exquiva lo coje de la parte trasera de la cara y lo lanza contar rook votandolos al suelo '''kiber: '''pateticos kiber salta por el hueco que iso multi ojos al segundo piso y presiona unos botones de potencia en el tubo de energia del cntro haciendo mas veloz la nava n nvl7 y la velocidad ase que se le quite un pedazos de baba del omnitrix y bulgizard lanza a ben pero ben se alcanza a sujetar con sus manos y patas del hueco y bulgizard muerde sus 4 patas y una mano y 2 dedos de la otra mano '''bulgizard: '''gaaggg bulgizar sujeta la mano de ben y le echa baba a todas las patas y manos dejandole un dedo libre y luego de ese dedo lo iba a soltar y ben mira con sus ojos el pequeño es pacio y se valancea acia la derecha y se suelta de bulgizard y con su dedo libre presiona el omnitrix y se transforma en crashoper y se sujeta de la nave con sus pies y corre hacia la parte de arriba y se iba despegando y se despega pero salta hacia arriba y mientras caia la baba se despego y cuando iba a caer mucilator lo atrapa en su boca comiendoselo y mientas en caia se cubria de baba que no lo dejaba moverse y cuando iba a caer al esofago lleno de acido con sus manos se quita algo de baba y presiona el omnitrix y se transforma en goop y sale de el or la boca y ben se destransforma '''ben: '''uhh que cansancio el omnitrix se quedo sin energia asi que es mano a mano mucilator ataca a ben pero ben lo exquiva '''ben: '''como quieras aia 'con kibe'r kiber al volver no ve a rook y ken y saca su espada,gafas de vision infra roja y de vilpimancer traspasa paredes y pistola laser reflejadora de 1 tiro '('''es otra a la de depredadores y presa) kiber los busca armado de las dos manos atento pero no los encuentra y se ve a ken en el techo como crashoper conm rook sujetandolo y crashoper se despega y les cae encima a kiber '''crashoper: '''hola jiji '''rook: '''o rayos corre ken ken se levanta y sujeta a rook y salta al segundo piso y kiber guarda su pistola y slata al segundo piso a buscarlos y ken y rook estaban del otro lado tras el segundo tubo de energia '''crashoper: '''ayudare a ben tu quedate aqui ok '''rook: '''ok adios ken salta hacia el hueco de bulgizard iso y hace lo mismo que hace ben corre salta y ve a ben evitando los ataques de mucilator y mucilator be a ken y lo ataca pero ken salta sobre el pero iba a caer en su boca '''crashoper: '''no no no ahhhh el omnitrix de ben se recarga '''ben: '''te salvare ken ken se transforma en un alien tira bombas pequeño thumb|left|186px???: tu nombre bombartan aora ayuda a ken bombartan ben ase una gran bomba y se la tira a mucilator quitandolo de encima y ken cae de pie sano y sano y slata donde esta ben y ken se transforma en diamante 'diamante: '''atacemos con todo papa sip '''bombartan: '''si atacen ahhhh ben y ken atacan a mucilator ero mucilator se transforma en terronachulay salta sobre ellos luego a cradbozer y se preparan todos para pelar 'mientras kiber: '''ven aca tonto socio rook sale '''rook enojado: '''es que nadie se sabe mi nombre ahh ahh '''kiber: '-' ven presa soci rook tu moriras ohy ahhh kiber ataca a rook ppero rook lo exquiva y saca su protto herramienta en istola y le dispara varias veces a kiber pero kiber con su espada coorieno para atcar a rook y desbia los rayos e iba a matar a rook pero rook rapido transforma su proto herramienta en espada y evita el ataque de kiber y empiezan a pelear a espada limpia xd 'mientras' ben y ken convatian contra cradbozer pero ningun ataque le asia daño por ser resistente al cristal e imunidad al fuego bombartan: 'entretenlo yo intentare aser otra cosa '''diamante: '''ah ok are lo que pueda ken entretiene a crdbozer y ben ase una granbomba pero se demoray en eso ben por accidente suelta la bomba y sale una red normal '''bombartan: '''tengo una idea ben ase dos bombas gigantes una de fuego y otra de una red electrica ben kanza la de fuego a cradbozer que no le hace nada solo pierde el equlibrio y lugo ben lanza la red electrica atrapando a cradbozer dejandolo inmovil y se resbala y cae y ken mira abajo y be al predador de frio volando con la red encima '''diamante: '''yame cansaste ken coje la red y tira al predador de frio donde estaba ben y ben salta y lo sujeta de la red y lo envuelve dejandolo atrapado '''bombartan: '''no hay quien nos venca o sip en eso el predador de frio se converte enslamworm rompindo la red pero la vlocidad ase que se suelte de la nave pero se sujeta de un pico y se transforma en una serpiente de bloques thumb|left|377px y ase unos ollos y luego ase unos tornillos y se sujeta y empiezan a pelear 'mientras rook seguian eleando con espadas y kiber iba ganando kiber: 'aora sip te matare ahhh kiber ataca a rook pero rook lo exquiva y saca a modo pistola y le dispara debilitando a kiber y luego le tira una red atrapandolo pero kiber se libera y ataca a rook ppero rook lo exquiva y le da una patada en la cara haciendolo retroseder y oprime un boton de velocida kineceleran y de frastarck y aeroplano juntos y la nave vuela super rapido y rook se golpea contra la pared y queda inconsiente kiber siguederecho y sale de lanve pero se sujeta de un pico y se sujeta con las dos manos y se sube a el y espera a que todo acabe 'mientras ' ben, ken y el monstruo de bloques se sujetaban de un pico gigante de la nave '''bombartan. '''uau esto es mucha velocidad uau neceito mas eso mm ya se ora de ben se transforma en eatel 'gracias a soy el mejor por las poses gracias thumb|left|237pxeatel: 'eatel o si aora es casi inposible de que no llege peso mas que cuatro brazos, multi ojos y armadillo y un poco mas que humongosaurio aora entrare a ese hueco y detendre a kiber '''diamante: '''cual hueco '''eatel: '''ese hueco ben se come un pedazos del pico y dipara de su cuerno haciendo un hueco y se tira y cae en la parte principal y ve a rook inconsiente y ben lo sujeta y lo pone en el hueco '''eatel: '''ken atrapa a rook ben lanza a rook por fuera de la nave y ken hace un muro pequeño de cristal que tetiene a rook pero se iba a romper y ken intenata alcanzar a rook y el muro se rompe y ken alcanza a sujetar a rook y lomonta en su hombro y ase una cuarda de cristal sobre el '''diamante: '''asi no te hiras volando amigo se olle un silvido y el redador se suelta y se transforma en bukgizard y antes de caer estira su cola hacia un pico y es donde estakiber y luego kiber toma a su perro destransformado y lo sujeta y luego ve a ben buscandolo y kiber salta hacia otro pico y se iba a caer pero se sujeta y se monta sobre el pico y no ase nada mas que esperar que la nave pase ppor un lago que no estaba muy lejos ara saly¿tar y escapar '''eatel: '''ben presiona un boton y la nave pierde la velocidad y cae muy rapido a tan solo 47kmde el lago '''eatel: '''aora detendre a kiber o si no escapara y no lo permitire nunca ben busca a kiber pero no lo encuentra y be un hueco '''eatel: '''conque ahy ok mega tail ben se transfroma en mega tail thumb|left|237px y sale y be a kiber y ase acrobasias y atca a kiber pero kiber lo sujeta y lo lanza al agua y ken se tira y el perro se transforma en el predador de frioy ulle y ben ken yrook salen del agua y se destransforman y se ven persigiendo a kiber y se acaba el epi 'aliens utilizados 'por ben' *multi ojos ov e.a *insectoide ov e.a *crashoper ov e.a *goop ov e.a *bombartan ov e.a *eatel ov e.a *mega tail ov e.a 'por ken' cuatro brazos ov e.a crashoper ov e.a diamante ov e.a predadores utilizados nota: son los utilizados en la parte 1,2,3 myrobusiano ov e.a 2 veces predador de frio ov e.a 3 veces cradbozer ov e.a 2veces bulgizard ov e.a 2veces slamworm ov e.a mucilator ov e.a terronachula ov e.a predador de acuatico predador de bloques Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios con continuacion